


of bright days and brighter smiles

by Anonymous



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are happy and at peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Macen Barro/Avitus Rix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2021





	of bright days and brighter smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/gifts).



Happy SpecRecs! Hope you like it <3 


End file.
